The Apprentice A Ratatouille Fic
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Ego feels that another chef is needed for the bistro, a new chef named Michelle joins the team. Interestingly enough, she has a unique talent...How will this affect Remy, Collette and Linguini? Please read and review! some xover with Smallville
1. Situation at La Ratatouille

The Apprentice (Dubois Chronicles 2.110)

DJ Duncan

January 2008

Notes Part 1: Unless otherwise noted, bracketed quotations ( like so ) in the story mean the dialogue is in French.

Notes Part 2: Ratatouille belongs to Disney and Pixar. Smallville belongs to DC and the WB/CW. All other characters are mine.

Chapter 1 [La Ratatouille Café, Paris, France—April 2009

The French capital bustled with activity on that early spring afternoon. Lovers walked hand in hand along the Seine. Tourists filled the museums and took in the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame. More than a few bicycled out into the suburbs to enjoy the countryside on that sun soaked day. And, as always, all flocked to the cafes for food, snack, dessert and good coffee at the end of their day.

In one such place, high on the hill overlooking the hustle and bustle, customers occupied every table and seat, filling its dining room to the brim. Every one of their conversations was punctuated by a smile and a "mmm—_magnifique!" _while sampling the culinary creations in front of them.

Amazingly, one skinny young man managed the area. Constant observations coursed through the brain under his red hair as he jeted around the room on a single pair of roller skates. While usually not into details, Alfredo Linguini delighted in the happiness of the customers (and consequently, the boosting of the café's fortunes). Consequently, he did everything he could to make sure that the good mood continued. Seeing one particular patron, he applied the brakes and considered the slender gentleman. "_Bon Soir, Monsieur Ego."_

Anton Ego doffed his beret, allowing a smile for the eager waiter. _"Bon Soir, Linguini." _ "It is a great night, no?" 

The younger man nodded. "Yes, sir." Despite the fact that Ego was the owner and Chief Enthuastic Patron for La Ratatouille, Linguini worked himself into a tizzy to try and please him.

"Relax, my Boy. You're splendid out here. Meantime, Collette and _Notre Chef _work their magic in the kitchen." The tall and slender man fixed his spectacles with a deliberate air. Before he was the owner, Ego had been Paris' most exclusive food critic. Despite his recent slide in credibility, he still respected his palate and the fine dining atmosphere.

"Th…thank you," Linguini answered hesitantly while picking up his pad and pen. "Would you like a minute?" He could see two other tables needing attention.

Ego nodded while considering the menu. One thing he appreciated about Linguini—while he was usually a klutz and an absolute disaster in the kitchen during his brief tenure as a cook—the boy certainly knew hospitality.

The waiter went off to help the other customers, getting their orders to the kitchen before returning to Ego's table. "Anything look good?" 

Ego shrugged. "Everything _Notre Chef _cooks is great, my Boy. I will do the _Lamb Ronçeval_ please." 

Linguini smiled at his patron's choice, loving the dish himself. He scribbled down a few notes and rocketed back off for the kitchen. So as not to disturb the crew, he eased past the doors and placed Ego's order in the circular holder. "Lamb for Mr. Ego, Collette, please." 

The sight of the kitchen would have stunned most other people. Beside himself, only a slender raven haired woman in her twenties would have been recognizable as "human". In addition, several rats curiously worked at strategically placed posts around the chamber. On the shelf above a soup pot, a gray haired rat with a small chef's hat threw spices and seasonings into that mix, seeking as always to create the perfect appetizer.

"He wants the lamb. Of course, he wants the lamb! _Merde!" _Collette Tatou groused. While she genuinely liked and appreciated their patron, the dinner rush's stress brought out the little militant in her—curse words and all. She sped up her chopping, dumping some shallots in a frying pan.

"It's okay. Everyone's happy out there. You and Little Chef are the artists. They appreciate you," he insisted.

She snorted. _"Oui." _Wheeling around, she sliced the last piece of lamb off of the bone in the dish and placed some potatoes in another pan. "We are out of it already! _Sacre Bleu!" _She bit her lip.

The rat-chef in the corner turned at that comment and squeaked briefly. Seeing how frustrated she was getting, he motioned to the waiter with his head and then to his partner.

Linguini got the point. He rubbed her shoulder. "You and Little Chef can do it. Two best chefs in Paris, remember?" He kissed her cheek before heading to the cooler. A minute later, he came back with a rack of lamb albeit a little too quickly.

Collette stopped him before he could crash into her counter. _"Merci." _She smiled back at him—a rarity especially given the hour and circumstances. "And _we _are doing it. All of us." She looked at their pint sized partner. "Is that not right, _Mon Chef_?" 

The rat-chef nodded. While he couldn't speak, Remy did understand French, Italian (and some English) thanks to his reading and observation of the humans around himself. He motioned to the oregano.

"_Oui," _she concurred, heading for the lamb. As she fixed it, she requested, "Let him know his lamb will be ready shortly. We will continue the other matter later, no?" She allowed a brief warm glimpse from her eyes before the militant look returned.

Linguini left quickly.

She sighed, wondering how they would keep the café running if not for Remy's family helpers. "We appreciate the help, _Mon Chef. _I meant what I said to him about you." 

Remy smiled and nudged some sage toward her.

"A partner after my own heart. _Merci,_" she expressed. Not for the first time did she appreciate Remy's talent for creativity or his ability to keep the ship afloat. She sighed, wishing they could talk to the rat-chef. For the previous two months since Linguini's stand at Gusteau's, she had adjusted to and even appreciated their tiny companion's genius. Together, they had created at least fifteen new recipes. _ How I wish he could speak! What foolishness though! Animals cannot talk to humans! _

[After Closing

As with the night that he had first met Remy, Ego ate his meal and then waited until after the café had closed to speak with his three employees/partners. He of course had savored the lamb; the treat making the extra forty-five minute wait more palatable to take. Still, he wondered if having another human cook in the kitchen might make things easier for all concerned.

He'd asked Linguini to make them all some fresh coffee for the conversation.

When the trio had joined him, he adjusted his glasses. "Are you all feeling all right?" 

"I am not sick if that is what you mean," she insisted.

"I knew the wait on the lamb was too long! Darn it!" Linguini chastised himself.

Remy shook his head at the red haired waiter.

"Actually, _Alfredo,_ you have come to the issue," Ego clarified while wiping off his glasses. "You three are doing an exemplary job to keep the kitchen and the dining room running as well as it has. But…." 

She narrowed her eyes. "But _what?"_

"But, there have been some _delays_. People have noticed and asked me about them. They do not question the food's quality or preparation. Just the supply…." 

"_Incredible!" _She slammed her fist down on the table. "We do all we can, Mr. Ego. Certainly, some patience is in order to get the best food, no?" 

"True. I apologize, my Dear. I was not questioning your cooking or talent. I was thinking of bringing on another chef to assist you all," Ego suggested.

"Another chef?" Linguini stared at Collette who did the same to him and then at Remy. "Who would be able to deal with the Little Chef? The entire staff at Gusteau's walked out when they found out about him. Well, almost the entire staff." He smiled at his cohort/girlfriend.

"He has a point. Even though the health inspector has left us alone since _Notre Chef _had his shots and is clean, not many will work with him. Rats and all that," she insisted.

"I know. Be that as it may, I was considering an apprentice. Money is still tight, you understand," Ego declared. "You can work with them, _Mon Chef, _can you not?" 

Remy nodded. _As long as they work with me, I can work with them._

"It is settled then. I shall advertise in the cooking schools across Europe for someone. Thank you as always for a wonderful meal and evening," Ego concluded before getting up and leaving.

The trio looked at each other and then at Remy wondering who they could get that would fill Ego's bill. That was certainly the question of the evening…..


	2. Initial Reactions

Chapter 2 [An Hour Later

[Collette's Flat

After Ego left, it was clear that nobody would sleep that night. She knew that her boyfriend would be stressed as Hell over the idea. So, she decided to share 'calm down' duties with Remy and invite them both over to her place. As was the case on these occasions, she had croissants and fresh coffee ready for the discussion at hand.

"What is the big idea? Did he say anything to you?" she asked, trying to keep the edge to a minimum.

"No. I knew I wasn't fast enough. Sorry, _Cherie._" 

"Stop blaming yourself! You are but one man, _Mon Garçon. _Let Ego hire a few more teenagers for you to train," she rebutted.

Linguini laughed nervously. The thought of _him _training anyone really made his inferiority complex flare up.

Remy nodded enthusiastically, squeaking a couple of times for emphasis. _Hey, don't get so down on yourself! You can do it! _

"_Mon Chef _agrees with me. You can do this. I know it. If anyone disrespects you, they'll deal with me," she asserted; the fire rising in her dark eyes.

Both of the 'boys' shuddered despite knowing she was being protective. Neither wanted to cross her especially in the 'militant mode'.

"I am sorry I startled you both," she apologized before starting in again. "I cannot believe that he wants to bring another chef into our kitchen! I have worked hard to get out from under the stupid patriarchal games and now _this_?" 

"_Cherie, _it is all right." 

"_NON!" _She was breathing raggedly; her eyes narrowed almost ferally. "_Mon Chef _and you are the only males who work without the games. I cannot deal with another taskmaster such as that." 

Remy stared at her anxiously. What other cook would accept him much less trust his work? He still remembered the walkout at Gusteau's not to mention the closing of that restaurant due to his presence. _No! She can't. Come on, Linguini, talk her out of it! Get in there! _He scampered from the chair's arm rest up to the other's arm and slapped at it.

Getting the hint, the waiter asked, "You'd leave?" 

"Perhaps." She looked into her companion's eyes. "But I wouldn't leave you, _Cher._" 

He seized the moment and stopped her mouth with his.

She smirked in satisfaction. Her _garçon _could be aggressive when he thought need be. "That's what I like." She motioned toward her bedroom. "Perhaps we can continue our negotiations in there?" 

Remy rolled his eyes. While he knew Paris was the city of love, he knew what _that prompt _usually meant.

"Are you going to be okay out here, Little Chef?" Linguini asked.

Remy nodded. He wanted to catch up with his family anyhow. With luck, he could be back and forth from the Colony by sunrise. When the couple had disappeared into her chamber, he scampered out the open window and down the drainage pipe toward the storm drain below.

_ "This had better be quick!" _he told himself while alighting on the concrete trellis beside the brackish water stream below the street.

_ "Such things rarely are, Remy." _

The rat took a deep breath, recognizing the voice of his Inspiration/Linguini's father. _ "You heard the whole thing." _

"_Oui, mon Chef Petit,"_ Chef Gusteau agreed as his spirit appeared in front of Remy. _ "It seems like a crisis but it is not." _

_ "Not a crisis? EXCUSE ME? Customers are annoyed! Ego wants change! Collette's thinking of leaving! Linguini's about to fall apart! And you say IT ISN'T A CRISIS? MON DIEU!" _Remy protested.

The ghostly chef put his hands up to calm his friend. In the last few months, he'd observed the controlled chaos within La Ratatouille through his small associate's eyes. _ "I agree things could go smoother, Remy. However, while Ego can be ruthless, he would not be so with you three. The man knows a good thing when he sees it." _

_ "I wish you could tell your son that," _Remy insisted.

_ "Collette does that for me as we speak. No?" _Seeing Remy roll his eyes, Gusteau laughed warmly. _ "When it is time, mon Ami, you will hear Love's call. Meantime, all Ego wants is an apprentice chef in the kitchen. See what happens. I trust in you to look out for my son, Collette and yourself, Remy. Have faith…." _With that, he disappeared into the darkness once more.

_ "Have faith," _Remy groused, wanting more illumination on that score. He skittered further down into the darkness, hoping that the discussion with his father would prove useful.

[Remy's Home Colony

Fresh off of a late night snack in the garbage outside of Remy's eatery, the family seemed satisfied. While some had retired for the evening, others played makeshift paperclip and wire banjos not to mention try their hand at cards.

Overseeing the activity, a heavyset gray rat felt very satisfied. Granted, Django never let his guard down for long. Until Remy had proven otherwise recently, he'd distrusted all humans, guarding his brood from the evils of the Big World Above. He'd repeatedly argued with his son concerning a rat's life and needed safeguards for prolonging it. _I am glad he proved me wrong. _Seeing the son in question rush into the nest, he smiled. "Remy! Good to see you!"

"Hi, Dad. Like the dinner tonight?" Remy asked, trying to ease into the conversation at hand.

"Sure. I have to admit you've raised the Colony's expectations. Seriously, I appreciate how you're looking after all of us," Django expressed. Then he arched his eyebrow. "What's eating you? You have that look…."

"What look?"

"The look when the _merde's _about to fly. That's what," the father insisted, putting his forepaws on his hips.

"Dad…." Remy winced, hating that his father could tell when he was hiding something. Granted, he'd been able to hide the cooking from him and most of the Colony for a while. But he had to come clean on that front eventually. "All right. Ego wants to bring in another chef to work with Collette and me."

"Another chef?" The older rat immediately into paranoid mode. "Can we find another human to trust?"

"Ego's picky but he's not going to bite the paw that cooks for him," Remy pointed out, recalling the faith Gusteau urged him to have.

"Humans aren't always rational, Son. Greed drives them to do _stupid _things." Django scratched his chin. "Are you sure this guy can be trusted?"

"He lets you all in, doesn't he?" Remy proposed.

"True." Django thought for a second then he told his son. "Okay. Keep your eyes open. You've got street smarts. Make sure you use them."

Remy nodded.

"Good. I don't want to see you in a rat trap. Be careful. Let us know if there's anything we can do," Django cautioned as they embraced.

"I'll do that," the younger rat concurred before heading back for the surface. He had just enough time to get back to Collette's flat, wash off and grab a few hours of sleep before they all headed back to the bistro for the day.


	3. Mika

Chapter 3 [Two months later

[Tucson, AZ—School of Culinary Design

Even as most of the students had already left for their summer vacation, Mika waited patiently in the campus' School of Culinary Design program office for her advisor to come out. Following her uncle's example, she'd pushed through the program in a year, mastering all of the techniques through constant practice on her family, friends and dog.

Having several cousins and friends who were expert cooks in their own right made learning both easier and harder. On the one hand, they were willing to sample her handiwork. On the other hand, their critiques could be withering. Granted, her cooking was never _that _bad. But she always looked to improve, striving to mix ingenuity with efficiency in the kitchen.

She sighed, thinking of her parents again. While supporting her dreams, her mother and father had hoped she'd take up something benefiting her mutant gift—like say becoming a veterinarian. Her love of cooking trumped that…and so off to work she went on her certificate. _I can use my bachelors and the certificate to get a good job. What's their problem? _

["They need to lighten up," a small voice announced.

She smiled at the source, glancing down at her dog, Misty. ["You always believe in me, don't you?"

["We gotta stick together. Hey, maybe we can end up somewhere out of the heat," the dog shot back.

["We have to get the internship first," Mika advised.

["You'll get it. Hey, it isn't your fault nobody's biting yet," her companion reassured her.

Mika patted her friend's head in appreciation. While the office assistant had adjusted to having her friend around, the professors had not. _Maybe that's why I'm having the problems!_

At that moment, the door to her left opened. Through it, a large man with gray hair wearing a dark suit came through. Despite the laid back nature of the campus, Dr. Marcelle refused to abandon his European upbringing. He'd tried to get his students to follow suit on those practices in all things but especially with their cooking.

While many got jobs, few could compete within the large restaurants. None had made it back to the "Homeland".

He looked at the young Hispanic woman. In many ways, Mika was the best student he'd ever had. She worked so hard, kept her eyes open, learned quickly and respected the traditional ways. Partially, he assumed, was due to her uncle, David Dubois, and his teaching of culture not to mention respecting others.

Despite her grades and potential, however, her inquiries for an internship had gone unfilled. Watching her, he knew she was getting desperate. "Miss Montoya?"

"_Oui, Dr. Marcelle?" _she answered.

He smiled at her use of French. "Thank you for coming in. I am sorry to say that there is still nothing." 

She bowed her head, managing to contain her emotions. "I see. I'm sorry to have bothered you." 

"It is no bother, Miss Montoya. I appreciate your dedication. Do not worry. We will find you a post. Perhaps you might check back in a couple of days? If something comes up in the meantime, I can let you know," he assured her.

"_Merci. Au revoir," _she expressed before standing. "Come on, Misty."

The dog glared at the advisor before following the human woman out of the door.

Marcelle scratched his head. _ Sometimes it's as if that dog understands everything she's thinking or even saying. Pure rubbish! _With that, he headed back into the office and sat down at his desk. He started rifling through his mail, picking out a few gems amidst the junk envelopes and advertisements. Then he saw a purple envelope from his old friend, Anton Ego. "Anton? What is this?" He tore open the envelope and started reading:

"_My Dear Michel,_

_Bon jour, Mes Ami. It has been far too long since we have spoken or written. I hope this letter finds you in good health and with a great deal of success in your instructional duties._

_As you doubtlessly know by now, many things have changed in Paris over the past few months. I am no longer a food critic after a certain infestation problem closed Gusteau's in the Latin Quarter. However, I have acquired an interest in a certain café called _La Ratatouille. _My small work force and I have done quite well at the new location. In fact, our success has necessitated that we expand our staff._

_Michel, I have tried most of the major cooking schools in France and Italy to no avail. It seems that they refuse to send someone to an 'infested kitchen'. It is a prejudice which galls me to no end. Oui, one of the chefs is a rat. However, according to the other staff, he bathes and has had his shots. _

_I know it is a desperate move and I am sorry to bother you with this. I would very much appreciate if you had a graduate who could flourish in connection with the _Little Chef _as we call him. The other chef, Collette, is willing to work with your best and brightest. Oh, not to be too picky, but if the student is female, that would help as well!_

_If you know of anyone, please call me at the old number. _

_Merci beaucoup!_

_Anton" _

Marcelle considered the letter carefully. He knew Anton Ego would not approach him in this fashion unless two things were going on. First, the situation was desperate in Paris. Secondly, he truly wanted to find someone truly qualified.

One thing about Ego: he was _very particular _where his food and food-related enterprises were concerned. In spite of the whole Gusteau's incident, Marcelle knew this to be true.

The cooking professor shook his head. When he'd heard about the infestation issues at the condemned restaurant, he dismissed the whole thing as pure craziness. Yet the evidence sat right in front of his eyes. _ It is true! Incredible! _He knew Ego would be demanding yet not unsafe for a new chef to deal with. "A strong-willed person who speaks French, is female, will outwork and outhustle everyone and can work with animals." He smiled. "Montoya." He walked outside to the office assistant. "Can you look up Miss Montoya's home number please? It is important."

"Of course," the blonde slender co-ed agreed while typing a few keys and scribbling down the number for him.

"_Merci," _he expressed while taking it and heading back into his office. He dialed the number and waited.

"Montoya residence," Karen answered.

"Mrs. Montoya, how pleasant to talk to you again! This is Professor Marcelle from the Culinary Design program. How are you today?" he asked, remembering his past conversations with Mika's mother.

"I'm fine. Michelle's in her room looking at the listings for programs," she informed him.

"That is actually the reason for my call. I have a _singular _opportunity for Michelle. Might I speak with her _s 'il vous plait_?"

"Of course. Just a minute," she agreed while putting the phone down and going to get her daughter.

Barely a minute later, Mika answered, "Professor, this is a surprise! What can I do for you?" 

"I have good news. An old friend of mine has a bistro and needs a chef. The ad speaks to someone who is preferably female, can work with animals and deal with a demanding situation. I immediately thought of you, Miss Montoya. Would you be interested?" he explained.

"Of course! Where is this position?" she inquired enthusiastically.

"You'd be apart from your family for at least the summer. It's in Paris," he informed her.

She scratched her head and glanced into the other room. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy with her being so far away. Then again, Uncle Dave did have the manor house in London. And that wasn't including how he could bring her back to Tucson in the blink of an eye for visits if/when the time arose. "Please tell your associate I'll take the post. I need to work a few details out here first but it sounds wonderful! _Merci! Au revoir!" _

"_Au revoir,_" he concluded before hanging up. He collected his breath before noting the assistant watching him over the top of the monitor. "She accepted the position, Ms. Sheldon." He dialed the 'old number' referred to in Ego's letter.

"_C'est Anton Ego," _Ego answered dourly.

"Anton, this is Michel Marcelle in Tucson, Arizona. Thank you for your letter. I have good news for you," Marcelle responded. "One of my students wants to fill your vacancy. She fits what you are looking for. Her name is Michelle Montoya. She is my hard working and best student." 

"Really?" Ego allowed himself a momentary pause of relief. "And she doesn't have a problem with animals?" 

"She almost seems to have a knack for understanding them. It sounds silly but the way she deals with them, it's almost as if she communicates directly with them. Anyhow, I imagine she will not have a problem with _Votre Chef Petit. _The Chef is clean, no?" the advisor continued.

"_Oui. _He is very clean. Please assure Miss Montoya that there is no risk of catching anything from him. Is there a way I can speak with her?" Ego assured his friend.

"I will work on those details. I imagine your meeting will be very soon if I know our student," Marcelle replied.

"_Tres bien, mes Ami," _Ego expressed warmly. "This is good news indeed. I will be in touch." With that, he hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. Seeing as it was after midnight, he decided not to disturb Linguini or Collette with the news at that point.

Chapter 4 [That night—Dubois Condo

Fresh off of the expected argument over the distance (but concession over taking the position), Mika rushed across the parking lot to her aunt and uncle's condo. She couldn't believe it! After all of the garbage, waiting and frustration, she was going to be learning to cook in Paris!

["Hey, slow down there, Lead Foot," Dave jabbed good naturedly as he opened the door.

She rolled her eyes at the medievalist standing before herself. Since she'd been a little girl, he'd been her godfather and honorary uncle even before they all discovered that was really the case. He'd always supported her dreams, bringing her out there to study with the best profs and unique students. "I'm excited, Uncle Dave! Wouldn't you be?"

"You have every right to be that way, Sunshine," he assured her while hugging her tightly. "Just remember, I will be checking in from time to time."

She rolled her eyes. "Uncle Dave, come on!"

"Hey! Is it my fault that I love croissants and awesome coffee? Come in," Dave informed her as they walked in. "So when's this interview?"

"My teacher hasn't said yet. I wish I could see what this place looks like," Mika replied.

"Maybe Lex can give us a hand. Let's see if he agrees," Dave indicated before speed-dialing his friend.

"Lex Luthor," Lex answered from his study. "Hey, Dave, what's going on? Sorry, I'm getting ready to head on a trip to Europe tomorrow."

"Where?" Dave wondered.

"Paris. Chloe and I will be there for the week. Why?" The billionaire could almost feel his friend's smirk from there. "What's going on?"

"Think you can give Mika some moral support and maybe a ride on your jet? I'll let you talk to her," Dave requested before handing his niece the cell phone.

"Sorry, Lex. I didn't think Uncle Dave would make such a production out of all this," Mika apologized sheepishly. "I'll be happy to pay you back for the fare."

"You know that's not necessary. What's going on over in Paris? Did you get something?" Lex indicated.

"I'll be working as an apprentice chef there in a bistro. My professor's friend, Anton Ego, arranged it," Mika filled him in.

"Ego? The former food critic? Mika, congratulations! You're going to _La Ratatouille!_"

"What? Lex, what is that?" Mika asked. "Is it a good place to start?"

"Good place to start?" Lex coughed for a minute. "I ate there last month. Mika, it is out of this world! When do you start?"

"I don't know…yet. I was hoping maybe to do a meal there to see what it's like. I don't want to be too high on my horse with these people. I…just want to fit in," she proposed.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll pick you up in a couple of hours. Okay? Let me work on some reservations for us and Chloe. This is great news, Mika! See you soon," he told her.

"I appreciate this, Lex," she expressed.

"Anything to help family, Mika. Your Mom and Uncle have done the same for us. Meantime, put your best foot forward, all right? _Au revoir!" _Lex concluded before hanging up.

"He's taking you, isn't he?" Dave supposed while sipping on his coffee.

"Remember, Chief, this is her adventure, not yours," his wife interjected.

"I am very well aware of that, _Dear. _However, I am allowed to be proud of her and open a door in the process." He hugged Mika. "Just be happy."

"Thanks," the younger woman expressed.

"Just keep your eyes open while you're dreaming—both of you," Angie reminded them. Still, she knew this was the opportunity that they'd all be waiting for.


	4. A Night Out or In?

Chapter 5 [Two Days Later—La Ratatouille's Kitchen

Ego walked into the bistro feeling like the problem was on its way to possibly being solved. The affirmation had come from Michel only hours before.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ego," Linguini greeted, skating over in his direction.

"Good afternoon, Linguini," Ego replied pleasantly. "Are Collette and the _Little Chef _in the kitchen?" 

"Of course. I can get them…." 

"Follow me," Ego declined while motioning for the waiter to follow him. He entered the kitchen to find the female chef working with Remy and his family helpers on that night's fare. "A busy kitchen is a good kitchen. Excellent!" 

"We are always working on the best," Collette answered frankly while sampling the crème soup. _"Tres bien, mon Chef."_

Remy nodded with a smile. Still, he was interested in why Ego would show up hours early. _ He knows something! _For the previous two months, he and Linguini had managed to keep Collette from making good on her threat to quit. He squeaked insistently.

"What's going on, Mr. Ego?" Linguini asked.

The former critic fidgeted with his glasses. "We have the addition to our staff. And you'll be happy to know she fits the qualifications." 

Collette stopped. "You said 'she'." 

"I did, didn't I?" Ego posed. "Forgive me for taking so long. One of my associates in America was teaching her. He vouches for her. That is enough for me. See you later. I look forward to your next creation." With that, he left the kitchen.

"Can you believe that?" she asked with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"_Cherie." _He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Look at it this way. You wanted a female chef to train. Apparently, she can deal with Little Chef. And you know how Ego is about his investment." 

She sighed, feeling herself calm down. "I do." She still suspected a string that was attached somewhere but she wasn't going to argue with him. Not when he had the hopeful look on his face. Besides Linguini was right.

Ego had found someone fitting their preferred requirements.

She decided to give this new girl a chance.

[9:00 PM—Dining Room

Thanks to Lex and Chloe, Mika's first couple of days in Paris had been awesome. While he joined them periodically for quick meals and a scenic art tour or something, the two ladies took in the sights, stores and cafes throughout the city giving the newbie a thorough orientation to her new base of operations.

Having done that, Mika felt ready to take her first look at La Ratatouille. She walked anxiously into the bistro and glanced around at the full dining room. "It's so full."

"Told you the food was good," Lex pointed out while getting the _maitre-de_'s attention. "Good evening. We have a reservation for three under Luthor." 

The older man nodded. _"Oui." _He motioned to them. "Please follow me if you would." He led them to a corner table. "Is this to your liking?" 

"It is indeed. _Merci,_" Lex complimented as they sat down.

After the _maitre-de _had returned to his post, Mika whispered, "How do they serve everyone if they have such a small staff?"

"Maybe they're really efficient?" Chloe guessed.

On cue, they watched as Linguini jetted around the room on his roller skates. As he went, he replaced glasses, set down plates of food and refilled wine without spilling as much as a crumb or drop.

"Wow," Mika gasped. "That's amazing!"

"He's really good," Lex agreed while opening his menu. "The guy's name is Linguini. I still can't get over how he does it."

"He's had practice," his wife noted.

"Coming from the woman who redefined the phrase, _Hell on wheels, _that's putting it mildly," he retorted with a saucy smirk.

Mika coughed; her friends' verbal judo putting her at ease for the moment. As she looked at the menu, her mouth dropped. "Geez!"

Chloe shrugged. "You've cooked stuff like this for us back in Tucson, Mika. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah but this is for _real_," the soon-to-be-interviewee fretted, adding a very nervous gulp.

"Have confidence. Marcelle never would've recommended you for the position if you couldn't do it," he assured her as Linguini came over. "_Bon soir, Linguini." _

"M…Mr. Luthor, right?" Linguini asked anxiously. As with Lex, he remembered their previous encounter. He recalled how patient and kind the other had been with him.

"Correct. How are you doing?" Lex asked, letting the smile spread across his face.

"I'm okay. Lots to do, you know," the waiter answered managing to keep his composure. He pulled out his pad. "Can I get you a glass of wine?" 

Lex nodded. "We'll take a '61 or '62 champagne. It's in honor of our friend, Michelle, here. It's her first visit to Paris." 

Linguini smiled at Mika. "Really?" He scribbled down the order. "_Bienvenue a France!"_

"_Merci, Monsieur Linguini," _the newbie expressed.

"Actually, it's just Linguini. Are you here on business or pleasure?" 

"Both," Mika answered as she kept watch around the room. Maybe she wasn't officially on the payroll yet but she already wanted to pitch in where she could. "I'll be moving here for the summer at least. I'm trying to break into the cooking business you might say." She squirmed anxiously hoping she didn't give too much away. "I hope my future co-workers are as kind as you." 

The waiter nodded. A quick glance around the room revealed no pressing needs from the other customers so he continued to press the conversation. He'd heard Lex mention Marcelle's name. Given that and her last statement, he was pretty sure of who she was. But he wanted to make sure. "And where are you from?" 

"America. Tucson, Arizona," Mika replied while sipping on her water.

With that answer, Linguini had his confirmation. "Tucson? Hey, our owner, Mr. Ego, mentioned someone was coming from there. You're the new chef, aren't you?" 

Mika sighed. _So much for doing a dinner undercover and not attracting attention! _ "I hope to be, Linguini. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle anyone. I just wanted to see this for myself before I talked one on one with Mr. Ego. Is he around?" 

"Sorry. He isn't here right now. He usually shows up in a half hour or so. If he comes in, I will point you out to him if that's okay? Meantime, I'll get that wine," Linguini assured her while skating off. After another lightning fast display of settling customers' concerns, he returned with the champagne. "It's…a little better than the '61. We had a bottle of the '59 Vernee left. I thought in light of the occasion and all…." 

"I appreciate it, Linguini," Lex expressed on Mika's behalf.

"Mr. Ego would expect nothing less," Linguini declared while pouring their glasses. Then he took out his pad again. "Have you decided on an order?" 

"I'm doing the scampi," Chloe decided.

"The lamb was great the last time. I'll go with that again please," Lex noted. "Mika?"

Mika's eyes went up and down the page. "There are so many great choices." She closed the menu and handed it back to Linguini. "I'll leave it up to your chefs. Whatever they wish to serve me will be fine." She managed a nervous smile.

Imagining the spin Collette would put on that conversation, Linguini scribbled the order and skated off toward the kitchen.

"I am so dead," Mika lamented while bowing her head.

"Relax. He didn't take it that way," Chloe assured her.

_Let's hope he didn't! _Mika sipped from her water glass and fretted about what she thought was a blown opportunity.

Linguini rushed into the kitchen, crashing into the counter opposite the sink in the process. He staggered back to his feet as the four other eyes in the kitchen watched this latest spectacle. "She's out there!" 

"Who is out there, _Mon Garçon_?" Collette wondered.

"The new chef! She's here with _Alexandre Luthor_!" 

"_Merde!" _Collette gave the soup one last stir before marching across the kitchen and peeking through the port window in the kitchen doors. Spotting Lex immediately, she asked, "Which one is she?" 

"The darker skinned one. Her name's Michelle. She seems nice," he reported.

"What is a college student doing with _Alexandre Luthor_?" she wondered while arching her eyebrow in suspicion. She glanced at the orders. "What is this? Whatever we want to serve her? Can't the girl make up her own mind?" 

"I don't know, _Cherie. _Look, she's too nervous to be testing us or anything. Maybe she's trusting us with the choice," he suggested.

"Or maybe it is a test of us?" she argued.

As the two lovers argued, Remy noticed the soup was frothing. He slapped his paw over his face before jumping on the heat dial and managing to turn it down. He squeaked long and loud at them. _ "HEY! PAY ATTENTION, YOU TWO!" _

She wheeled around in shock. _"MERDE! LA SOUPE!" _Rushing across the room, she managed to fix the potential damage. _"Merci, mon Chef."_

Remy sighed. _ Maybe I should take a look for myself. _He scampered up to the shelf opposite the door and glanced at their interviewee. _ Linguini's right. She's too worked up to be a plant for Ego! _He rushed back onto the counter and tapped on Collette's arm before motioning to the lemon chicken to their left.

"Good choice," she agreed before slicing two baguettes and plopping a glob of butter on a plate beside it. Then she set the chicken on a plate. "Can you fix this? I will take the bread out. Be back in a minute." 

The two males hoped that she wasn't about to scare the potential newbie back across the Pond in the process…..

Collette marched out into the dining room and glanced toward her destination. _ Show up and test us? _She frowned. _ How typical of an American! _Taking the bread across the room, she managed a halfway honest smile. _"Bon Soir, mes Ami."_

"_Bon Soir," _Lex returned the greeting. "My compliments to Linguini on the wine. It was a great choice." 

The chef nodded. _"Merci." _ "He told me about your companion. I wished to meet her." She turned to Mika and offered her hand. "My name is Collette Tatou. You are Michelle, no?" 

"_Oui." _Mika stood before shaking the other woman's hand. "It's an honor to meet you. I am looking forward to learning from you if I get the opportunity, Ma 'am." 

As they shook hands, Collette could see that Linguini's take was right on the mark. "I am sure. You realize we have high standards here." 

"I can see that. I will do my best," Mika vowed earnestly. "I'm sorry that I'm being a bother to you all. I…just wanted to see this for myself before I talked with Mr. Ego. I like high standards." 

"We shall see. In the meantime, _bienvenue. _We shall talk again soon. _Au revoir,_" Collette supposed before walking away.

"Oh boy," Mika groused. "Once again, I am so dead."

"Give her a chance. It does look suspicious now that I think about it," Lex cut in while taking a sip from his glass. "Besides, she's probably to the point on most everything." Seeing Linguini pop back over with their meals. _"Merci."_

"No problem. Refill on the wine or anything?" Linguini offered.

"_Non." _Mika looked up at Linguini. "I didn't mean to get Mme. Tatou so upset." 

"She was like that with me at first too. Trust me; follow her advice and she'll be okay." He saw Ego enter the bistro and signaled to him.

Recognizing Lex, the former critic came right over. "Ah, _Monsieur Luthor! _How are you?" 

"I'm fine. I had such an exquisite experience here during my last visit that I wanted to bring my wife and a friend with me," Lex told him as they shook hands. "How are things?" 

"Very well. As you can see, business is booming. I am planning to bring a new chef in shortly. I was hoping to be in touch with her soon but her advisor said she was out of town for the weekend. How disappointing," Ego noted before shifting his attention. "And who are your charming companions? Welcome. I am Anton Ego, the owner of La Ratatouille. I am delighted to meet you both." 

"The blonde lady is my wife, Chloe Sullivan-Luthor. Our companion is Michelle Montoya, the lady in question," Lex introduced.

The frown inverted itself on Ego's face as he shook Chloe's hand. Then he inspected the younger Latino woman and shook her hand. "You should have told me you were coming, Miss Montoya. I would have met you all at the airport."

"I didn't want to bother you that quickly, sir. I wanted to see this up close not to mention Paris. Lex and Chloe gave me an initial tour of the city. This is quite the place you have here," Mika explained.

"I appreciate your concern, Miss Montoya. Professor Marcelle said that was one of your stronger qualities. I also appreciate your initiative. You should know that my door is open to any of my team. Hard work brings success," Ego indicated

"As I told Mme. Tatou, I am ready to do what I can to contribute to that success. Give me a chance to learn, sir," Mika told him.

"That is what I wanted to hear. Could you start on Monday?" Ego proposed.

"I would be delighted! _Merci,"_ Mika accepted as they shook on it again.

"Then I invite you to stay. After the other customers leave, I would like to have a discussion with you, Collette and Linguini. I will arrange to have you taken back to your lodgings afterwards. Will that be satisfactory?" Ego offered.

"Certainly. In the meantime, if it is all right with Lex and Chloe, would you like to dine with us, Mr. Ego?" Mika agreed.

Getting nods from both Lex and Chloe, the owner concurred. "I shall be delighted to do so. _Merci." _He glanced at the menu and chose a dish for his palate's enjoyment. "To a wonderful partnership."

_Let's hope so! _Mika took a big gulp from her wine and muttered a prayer in the process.


	5. Staff Meeting with the Newbie

Chapter 6

[11:00 PM—Dining Room

After the meal, Mika waited in the corner booth for the better part of an hour and a half observing the ebb and flow of the customer flow around herself. She continued to admire Linguini's quick service (although the wipeouts were a little much). She loved the aromas coming out of the kitchen. While sipping on her coffee, she categorized them in her head by food type and course.

Most interesting to her, however, were the animal conversations going on above her head. While the other customers couldn't hear, she picked up on them using her own unique gift.

["They brought in an American? Can we trust her?" one rat asked.

["Remy's going to talk with her. Hey, I trust my little brother, okay?" another rat retorted.

["Don't be so quick to hand over the keys to a human, Emile. Let's be sure she trustworthy first," an older most authoritative voice reminded the second rat.

_I guess I deserve that. _She sipped on her coffee and considered her situation. _I'm going to have to prove myself to them. Come on, Mika, you can do this! You know you can!_

As she thought that, she heard a throat clearing in front of her. She looked up to see Collette, Linguini and Ego watching her as well. The rest of the room had cleared out. _I was so into what was going on upstairs, I lost track of the time! Great going, Mika! _She winced. "This is some place you have here," she responded, remembering to shift back to French as she said it. She noted that Linguini was holding a toque on a platter. "What's that for?" 

"That is for our Little Chef," Collette noted as Linguini pulled it up, revealing Remy to the newbie for the first time. "And here he is." 

Mika studied Remy for a full couple of minutes. Despite the fact that the latter looked like (and was) a cleaned up rat, she could definitely sense something going on in his head. She knew immediately that he was a culinary genius behind her lemon chicken dish earlier that evening.

And at that point, she felt herself relax ever so slightly.

Likewise, Remy tilted his head at the newcomer and considered her as well. He'd never seen a Latino woman before so the skin color and dark hair intrigued him. _ I wish I could make her feel better _He broke into a big toothy smile and ambled across the table.

"See? He's friendly," Linguini assured the visitor.

"I can see that," Mika agreed while letting the rat shake her forefinger in greeting. ["And your hospitality is definitely making me feel better."

Remy stared at the girl. _Did she just talk to me in rat language?_

["I just wanted to say thank you. It's…a gift I have. I can talk to folks like yourself. Does that bother you?" Mika explained while blushing in embarrassment.

Remy shook his head at her; his smile growing wider by the second. ["Nope. I can't believe that a human can actually understand me!" Then he hesitated. ["Wait a minute. We're speaking in English?"

["It's a mix between English and your language. My name's Michelle but I prefer Mika. And do you have a name beside Little Chef?" she asked.

["I'm Remy. Great to meet you too,"

["And you. I'm looking forward to working with you," she agreed before shifting her attention back to the others around the table.

By that point, Ego had joined the other four.

Linguini was pouring a cup of coffee for her.

"Do you _daydream _a lot?" Collette asked with a bit of cynicism.

"N…no. Sorry. I was just considering your little chef here. I'm impressed," Mika fibbed, covering for herself and Remy.

"It's okay," Linguini assured her.

Ego rubbed his finger across his chin; Marcelle's observation about Mika and her simpatico relations with animals was already apparent to him. _Usually the chef is more skittish around people. He seems at ease with her. This will definitely bear watching. For now, it's a benefit, Anton. _ "I agree. So, Miss Montoya, what do you think so far?" 

"It's a great place. I was tempted to ask if I could pitch in out here but I didn't want to step on anyone's toes," the visitor noted.

"And why didn't you?" Collette queried.

"I don't want to blunder into a situation. Linguini's got enough to worry about without me screwing it up. Besides, the customers have high standards and rightfully so. Every place has its own flow. Even if you've worked in other places, one needs to learn the flow, the customers and the other crew members. I just want to pull my weight is all," Mika answered.

The answer satisfied Collette who nodded at the others. "You will have your chance to learn by doing. Normally, I would agree with you but we are in need of reinforcements as you Americans like to say. Is that satisfactory to you?" Getting a nod from Mika, she responded in kind. _"Tres bien."_

Mika sipped her coffee and stole a quick glance at Remy. ["What did I do to her?"

["She's like that with everyone. You're good, Kid. Don't worry," Remy assured her while rubbing her arm with his paw.

_At least he's on my side. I'll have to watch my step with Mme. Tatou. _ "So what was it like at Gusteau's?" 

"It was a pleasure to work with a creative genius like Chef Gusteau. Pity that the man died," Collette replied. "Linguini is his son." 

"You're his son and you don't cook?" Mika wondered in surprise.

The waiter frowned. "I didn't get the talent, stuff or whatever. As you said, we all pull our weight." 

"And you're awesome on those skates. I can't believe you keep this place going by yourself," Mika complimented.

"It'd be great to have some help but we all do the best we can." Linguini shrugged with a little smile. "Thanks for the compliment." 

"No problem. I just hope you all will feel secure with me being here," Mika replied while finishing her coffee.

"It is getting late. I did promise to have you back to your lodgings at a decent hour, Miss Montoya. Once again, I appreciate how quickly you arranged your way over here. I'll look forward to seeing that ingenuity at work in our kitchen," Ego interjected while cutting off the discussion.

"_Merci," _Mika expressed as she shook hands with everyone before following Ego to the waiting car out front.

"I told you so," Linguini declared to his girlfriend.

"I feel better about her working here now. Let's see how it works out," she conceded before pouring herself a glass of Chablis. "And you like her, _mon Chef_?" 

Remy nodded. He was still enthused about the fact that Mika understood him. _Wait until the Colony hears about this! _While he could imagine his father's paranoid rantings, he knew that any human who showed the respect toward rats as Mika did would earn Django's respect.

"Then it is unanimous. To Monday, then, and our newest addition," Collette toasted with her glass before downing the contents.


	6. Remy and Django Talk

Chapter 7

[Remy's Home Colony

As his friends were involved in yet another 'negotiation' session, Remy took off to 'report in' where Mika was concerned. Given his discovery about her talent, he knew his father would definitely want to know about that.

As he reached street level, he ran into a heavy set brown rat waiting for him. "Hey, Emile."

"Hey, Little Bro. Dad wants to talk to you," Emile indicated, looking a bit anxious.

"I imagine he does. She isn't bad, you know," Remy assured his little brother. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He led the other rat down through the labyrinth of passages until they reached the Colony.

"Remy! Hey, good to see you, Son!" Django greeted. "Learn anything?"

"Straight to the point, huh, Dad?" Remy sighed while sitting at the center table.

"Gotta stay safe," the older rat asserted. "So is this American on our side or what?"

"Mika's okay, Dad. She's not going to mess with us," Remy assured him. "She told me so."

"Uh huh," Django doubted, not really trusting a human's word at first consideration. "Too bad you couldn't say, 'hey, we wanna work with you too.'

"I could but she knows. Besides, Dad, she understands us. I think she heard you all through the floorboards earlier," Remy added.

"She _what_?" Django asked; his jaw dropping.

"Oh boy. Hey, Dad, umm….getting upset's not really good, you know?" Emile tried to cut in.

"You're right. For a second, I thought Remy was saying that a human can understand rat-speak," Django agreed.

Remy looked at them both expectantly. "She can, Dad. She spoke to me in my head."

"Great. One of them mutant types," Django groused. "You'd better watch her, Remy, because she could be dangerous."

"Dad! Cut it out! If she wanted to, she could've reported us tonight. She sat by herself in the main dining room for an hour and a half while you were all talking about her! Think about that! Okay? Poor kid just wants a job. Besides, Collette's watching her too."

"You've got a point there, Kid. All right. Watch her because we will be too. At least I know Collette will keep her straight," Django conceded.

"That's better," Emile expressed with relief. "Hey, stay for a while and chat, Remy?"

"Sure. I just have to leave in a couple of hours. Work and all that," Remy agreed as they relaxed and chatted about other things.


	7. Parents' Concerns and Kids' Actions

Chapter 8 [Three Weeks Later

[Tucson—New Talon

Fresh off of a shift at the UMC, Karen sat in the café and sipped on a latte. Between the heat exhaustion patients and the increased paperwork, she was exhausted. She was glad that her husband and son managed the housework (although the former was as tired as she was).

She also worried about her daughter too. Granted, everything seemed to be going all right. They talked almost every day via the mind link. She appreciated the web cam shots of La Ratatouille not to mention Lex's updates about the bistro. _You've got to have faith. She can do this._

"Amen to that," her brother concurred.

She rolled her eyes to see Dave standing there, sipping on a mocha and watching her. "You know how I hate when you spy on my thoughts."

"It's written across your face. You're as bad as Angie is where the kids are concerned," he explained while sitting down. "Mika's okay."

"We could check and make sure," she suggested.

"Maybe around the Fourth. I still want to give her time to get her feet under her before we make a surprise visit," he disagreed. "Don't smother her, Karen. Trust me on that one. If she needs help, she'll ask."

She nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." _Hang in there, Mika!_

[La Ratatouille—Kitchen

Even as her mother fretted half a world away, Mika chopped away at the shallots and quickly dumped them into the simmering chicken stock. While Collette rode her for much of the first week about her kitchen habits, the lectures had decreased and now the advice was increasing.

Remy stood on the shelf over the pot and took a whiff. ["Needs some pepper."

Mika nodded and added it to the mix. Then she sampled the mix again. ["_Merci beaucoup."_

["No problem. You doing all right?" the little chef asked.

["I'm hanging in there," she agreed. ["Thanks to everyone's patience."

["You're doing your share too, Mika. Everyone loved that pork dish you came up with," he assured her.

She remembered _that _experiment. After one of the local reviewers insisted on a new dish for their menu, she suggested a pork roast marinated in olive oil with rosemary, onions and parsley with roasted potatoes and peas on the side. After dealing with her co-workers' anxieties over trying something new, she pushed ahead.

As she did it, Remy had her back. First he assured the others (through hand signals and positive gestures) that it would work. Then he worked with her on the exact spices, suggesting a few twists of his own.

Fortunately, for her sake, it succeeded much as Remy's initial effort with the crème soup had done over at Gusteau's.

["I appreciate how nice you're being to me, Remy," she expressed.

["Hey, everyone deserves a chance. You've definitely been doing great," he replied.

Mika nodded while checking on the simmering chicken and veal dishes to their left. Everything seemed in order.

As she did that, Collette came back in from the dining room. Looking around the area, she nodded in approval. "Everything is neat and clean. It smells good in here." 

"_Merci, Collette," _Mika expressed with some satisfaction. "I've been trying." 

"And doing very well. Remember, Michelle, it is not easy for a woman to be in our role. It is a man's world after all. You must be perfect," the older woman coached while cutting into a chicken with her meat cleaver.

"I know. It's never easy," Mika agreed while casting an eye on the simmering meat again. "Would you mind checking the soup? _Mon Chef _'s been working with me on it." 

Collette nodded and tasted a spoonful. "It needs some more time to simmer." 

"Thanks," the younger girl expressed while placing the chicken and veal on their respective plates and added the side dishes. "How's that look?" 

As was the practice with the apprentice's efforts, Collette eyed the creations for any issues. She nodded. "They are ready." As soon as Mika placed the two plates on the shelf for Linguini and the other waiters to pick up, she added, "Take a few minutes break outside. A little air will be good for you." She turned to Remy. "And for you too." She made a shooing motion with her hand for emphasis.

["Might as well," Remy urged his new co-worker as they headed out the back door and sat on the stoop.

["It is a nice afternoon," Mika admired the weather and backdrop. She reclined, allowing herself to relax for a minute. As she did so, she spied Django watching them and tensed. ["Remy, you know him?"

["It's okay. He's been wanting to meet you," the rat-chef assured her while motioning to his Dad. "Hi, Dad. We're taking a break before the dinner rush hits."

"Glad to hear you aren't working yourself to the bone. What's she up to?" the patriarch retorted.

"She's doing the same thing. Come on over," Remy urged. ["Mika, this is my father, Django. Dad, this is the new chef, Mika Montoya."

["Pleased to meet you, sir," she agreed while letting the rat shake her finger with its paws.

["Watch out for my son. Got it?" Django told her. ["Do that and we'll get along fine."

["We look out for each other," she informed him earnestly. ["He's been a lifesaver for me."

["Are you doing the deal with her like you did with that Linguini kid?" Django supposed.

Remy rolled his eyes. ["No, Dad. Mika actually has talent. She came up with that pork dish that the Colony's been eating for the past week and a half."

Django nodded. ["That was great. Okay, Kid, you're doing okay but we're watching." With that, he scampered back into the storm drain.

["Nice to know he's okay with me," she said in relief.

["Can't blame him for being careful although he tends to be paranoid sometimes," Remy lamented.

["Given how everyone feels about you all, I can't say I blame him," she indicated while looking around for potential issues. ["Let's get back inside."

["Okay. You all right?" he asked her.

["Yeah sure," she agreed as they returned to their duties.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 9 [Saturday about 9:30 PM—Fourth of July Weekend—La Ratatouille

Unable to delay Karen any longer, Dave and Lex led her, Angie, Chloe and Mike into La Ratatouille and waited for the _maitre-de. _

"This is really nice," Mike noted.

"We try, sir. Meantime, your table is right this way," their guide assured them all before leading them to the corner booth. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Lex accepted while taking his seat. "Maybe we can fly under the radar?"

"Knowing Mika, not a chance," Karen disagreed. "I don't care how busy she is, she'll know we're here." Seeing Dave smirk at her, she rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me…."

"She just figured it out," Dave revealed while glancing at the kitchen door and seeing the two dark eyes peeking at them. ["Keep cooking, Kiddo. You've got other customers."

"Hopefully, we won't distract her too much," Angie hoped.

"I told her to keep cooking for the whole group not just us," Dave noted. "Can't let the investors down, can we, Lex?"

"Nope, we can't," the billionaire quipped as he motioned Linguini over to start the orders.

Collette watched as Mika tried to collect herself over by the sink. "Michelle, what is wrong? We have the rush coming in!" 

"Sorry. It isn't just _any _rush. I'll do better," Mika sighed while returning to the simmering pots on the stove.

Remy motioned to Collette to glance out the window.

"_Merde!" _Collette followed her miniscule friend's direction and glanced toward the corner table. "The party in the corner, no? I see _Alexandre Luthor _there. One of the women looks like you! Your mother, no?" 

"My parents. I can't believe they're here _now_!" Mika worried while chopping away on onions and shallots both for seasoning and burning off steam purposes. "Uncle Dave would tell me to treat them like any other customers but they're my parents!" 

Remy nodded, knowing that the man in question had done just that due to the complex mental link he'd developed with the newest chef. ["You can do this! Remember what you said to my Dad? We stick together. When Linguini comes back in, go out with the bread and take a minute. Then come back in here and we'll cook up a storm. Got it? We CAN do this!"

"Focus, Michelle. You can do this," Collette urged with determination.

"I'll bring their bread out. Be back in a minute. I need to get this over with. Then I'll be able to focus," Mika told them both before cutting two baguettes in half and scooping a glob of butter into the serving bowl with it. Then she smoothed her white outfit and adjusted her toque. "Here goes." 

Collette glanced at Remy wondering, _"Merde! _ Why now? "

The tiny chef assumed double duty as his mind was in the dining room. ["Remember, focus."

Meantime, Linguini watched as Mika headed toward her with the bread. "I can do that." 

"I'm going to say hi to my family then I'll be right back. Just get the wine. I have this. Thanks, Linguini," the new chef noted before continuing on to the table. "Hi, Everyone. How are you?"

"We're good, Honey. Sorry, we didn't want to embarrass you but we had to see the café for ourselves," her father told her as they hugged. "This is _fantastico!"_

"_Gracias, _Dad. I really like it. I miss you guys but it's so exciting. Thanks again, Lex, for the help," Mika noted.

"Thank you and your colleagues for justifying my faith in you," Lex assured her. "You're doing great work."

"We appreciate you being out here with us but your post is in there," Karen told her gently. "Give us something to remember, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Seeing her uncle smile, she asked, "What?" 

"I've said everything I'm going to say, Lead Foot. Listen to your mother and make us all proud, got it?" Dave asserted gently.

Mika nodded and took another breath before heading back to the kitchen with her mind made up. She went through the doors and resumed her place. "Where are we?" 

"I left the orders on your wheel," Linguini noted from where he and Collette had been talking. "Little Chef's been working on the vinaigrette for the salad." 

"_Merci, mes Ami," _Mika expressed as she made herself go into a militant mode of her own. Quickly, she started chopping into a head of romaine lettuce, sorting and organizing the leaves into six bowls. Within two minutes, she had tomatoes, red cabbage, peppers and onions in each one as well. "They're ready." 

Remy drizzled the dressing over each of the bowls, getting just the right amount. ["That's it!" He squeaked back at the waiter.

Linguini arranged the bowls on a serving platter and headed back out.

"Now for their orders." Mika considered the six meals.

"Take the chicken and pork. I will do the fish. Remember, focus!" Collette urged while taking half of the orders and heading toward the seafood part of the stove.

"Right," Mika agreed while making herself focus on the task at hand. She sliced off the appropriate pieces and stuck them onto their respective plates. Then she placed the appropriate amount of potatoes beside each one, remembering the right presentation. As a finishing touch, she dabbed the sauce onto the servings and garnished with parsley. "There!" 

"I don't need to look. Place them on the shelf and get your next order," Collette reminded her.

As she did so, Mika studied the products of her determination. _Hope that's good enough! _With that, she headed back to work on her next order.

[Two hours later

After finishing the last order, Mika and Collette sat off in a corner of the kitchen, catching their breath. In addition to the family visit, the night had been the busiest since the bistro's opening. Somehow, the culinary trio had kept the flow going, making sure nobody waited too long for his or her respective masterpiece.

"We did it," Mika whispered while sipping from a glass of wine and stretching her legs.

"We were a team tonight. Very nicely done!" Collette complimented while opening the refrigerator and pulling out a chocolate mousse cake.

"You know they're still here, don't you?" Mika supposed.

"_Oui." _She cut ten pieces. "Get me the small plates. We have cherry or raspberry. What do your parents prefer?" 

"Definitely the cherry," Mika agreed while securing the plates. Then she spooned whipped cream into a tube. "Let me know when you're ready." 

When she'd finished spooning cherries and syrup over each piece, Collette stepped aside and let Mika administer the respective _coup de grace _to each dessert: a whipped cream dollop and a chocolate cookie stick. _"Tres bien! _ Shall we? "

"Just a minute," Mika remembered while taking off her toque. ["Hitch a ride, Remy?"

The rat-chef scurried up her side and onto the top of her head.

After she replaced her toque, Mika indicated, "Now we're in business." With that, they headed out into the dining room to find Ego talking with her relatives and friends.

"They're good. They really liked their food," Linguini whispered into Mika's ear.

_They liked it? THEY REALLY LIKED IT? _She grinned to herself.

From under the toque, the rat voice reminded her["I told you so."

Mika rolled her eyes even as they reached the table. "Glad you all stuck around. We had this for dessert. Hope you like it."

"Michelle, this won't get you in trouble, will it?" Karen worried.

"Nonsense, Mrs. Montoya. I had instructed Collette to leave it aside for you earlier tonight," Ego assured her. "And it seems for good reason." He looked at the senior chef. "You provide an excellent example through this for her."

Collette shook her head. "_Non. _ It was a team effort. " She smiled at the younger chef while saying in English to her parents. "You have much to be proud of. The presentation was her inspiration and she chose the sauce."

Mika flushed from the compliment. "You and Remy have guided me…." And with that, she stopped.

"Remy?" Ego asked. "Who?"

"There is no _Remy _in the kitchen," Collette presumed.

Lex shook his head. "Actually there is. You work beside him every day." 

"Who's Remy? I mean there's you, Collette and the Little Chef. I…." Linguini started. Then he realized to whom she was referring, "Wait a minute. How?" 

Karen and Mike exchanged looks at each other before studying their daughter's face and seeing her starting to worry again.

"Collette, you remember when you asked me about my daydreaming during the interview?" Mika asked.

"_Oui. So?" _

"I wasn't daydreaming. I was talking to Remy. He and I understand each other," Mika revealed. "Please don't hate me but…well, there's a reason I do really well with animals." She took a deep breath. "I'm a mutant. I can communicate with animals on their frequency you might say." 

Ego glanced over at Karen and Mike who nodded to him. "I see. And you are ashamed because?"

"I don't know. It's silly but…." Mika reached up. "He's been a great help. Mom, Auntie Angie, please don't freak out. He's cleaner than Misty is." She removed the toque, revealing Remy sitting on top of her head.

"Mika, that's a rat on your head!" Karen protested.

"Yes, Mom, _Remy's_ a rat. So what? He's clean and has his shots. He and Collette are the best teachers I could ever want." Mika reached up and stroked Remy between his ears.

"I'll second that," Lex concurred.

"And you knew too?" Angie asked her husband.

"I did. I also know that what Mika says is true. Especially after what happened with this bistro's predecessor, there can't be any chances taken in that regard. That is correct, _Monsieur Ego_?" Dave thirded the notion.

"It is indeed," the former critic chimed in. "I assure you all, it is as Professor Dubois has indicated. I keep close watch in my own regard. As for your gifts, Miss Montoya, you have no reason to be ashamed of them. We shall keep them safe of course. You have worked hard to learn what you have. That alone would have been enough to earn you a place here. Perhaps you might be our interpreter between us and _Notre Chef_? That way, your gifts will benefit us all."

["How about it, Remy?" Mika posed while breaking off a small piece of cake for her tiny teacher.

Remy smiled and nodded for the others' benefit. But for his new interpreter, he added["We've gotta watch each other's backs. Dad wouldn't expect anything less."

"Now let us not waste such an exquisite treat. We have much to be happy for," Ego urged.

Around the table, the others enthusiastically agreed and began enjoying the treasures in front of them.

As they did so, Mika sighed contentedly. _I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!_


	9. A Good DayWrap Up

Conclusion [August 1

[Mika's Apartment

Mika looked about her new apartment, still not believing that she was really a full time chef at last. While Ego had all but said it during that dinner on the previous month, she still needed to have it in writing before she _really _believed that it could happen. She sniffed a flower in her bedroom window and sighed.

["You really need to lighten up," Misty asserted from her corner.

["Can't blame me for being nervous," the owner protested.

["Look. You do a good job. As long as the humans don't screw it up for you, fine. Just be yourself," the terrier asserted while looking at the clock and barking at her.

["Right. Let's see. You've got your food, water and remember the newspaper."

["Yeah and see if the rat knows any knock out French poodles!"

["Oh, Misty," Mika chuckled. ["Don't worry. We patrol the main drag later. See you later." With that, she kissed the top of her friend's head and left for work.

Misty sulked in the corner. _Did I say something funny? I don't think I did. How come I never get any action?_

[Back stoop of La Ratatouille

Remy sat in the corner of the stone step, enjoying the cheese and fruit that his human colleagues had left for him. As he basked in the warm summer sun, he thought about the upswing in the café's fortunes.

Linguini and his wait staff increased productivity by five hundred percent, allowing the former to ditch his skates (and the wipeouts).

Ego wanted to experiment with new kinds of cuisine. Granted, not what Skinner had envisioned with the frozen foods but some Italian and German dishes in addition to the French regional cuisine that was their baseline.

And Mika—well, she took the expansion of ideas well, working with him and Collette on some great recipes. She'd even had her elderly great-aunt from Venice and a cousin from America visit to advise on these maneuvers.

Gusteau appeared in front of him. _ "It seems your faith in Michelle was rewarded, no? She has quite a talent." _

_ "In more ways than one. It's so cool to be able to communicate with everyone through her. Well, I wish we could all talk directly but she lets the others know what I'm thinking," _Remy replied.

_ "There is still a great deal of work to do. However, you are all on the right path. Have faith in her and yourself. I know you can do it," _the spiritual chef asserted before vanishing again.

_ One thing I don't have a problem with is having faith in myself, family or my friends! _Remy stood on his hind paws and sniffed the air.

["Amen to that," Mika concurred while stepping out of the kitchen to greet him. ["Ready for another day?"

["What? Me refuse to cook? Yeah right! Lead on!" he asserted as they headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! Ready for another rush?" Linguini supposed with a smirk on his face.

Mika considered Collette and then Remy before grinning. "We can handle it. Let's knock their socks off." She punched the clock and then headed for the sink to wash her hands.

"Now that's the spirit!" Collette concurred before following in the other's footsteps.

And so, the creativity increased in the little café on the east bank overlooking the city. New ideas arrived. Experiments succeeded. Passions bloomed. Art ruled.

But in Paris, should anyone be surprised? I should say not…..

THE END?


End file.
